Death Drinkers 3
by Lamia of the Dark
Summary: Oneshot. The usual group, plus Snape, gets called to the Dark Lord's room for drunk funtime. This time the game is Describe Your Sex Life With Song Titles. Warnings for drinking and sexual references.


**DISCLAIMER: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Because I felt like it. As requested, Snape is included this time. **

-- Death Drinkers 3 --

Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Greyback, and Snape were gathered outside the Dark Lord's room. It was only one week after the incident at the bar, so Naricssa had no idea she was (magically) pregnant (with a hippopotomas) at this point in time.

"I hope he doesn't want to play another stupid drinking game," Lucius muttered under his breath.

It was a good thing Bellatrix and Rodolphus didn't hear him, cause playing another stupid drinking game with the Dark Lord was exactly what _they _wanted to do.

Snape knocked on the door and Voldemort called out, "Enter."

"... it's locked."

_Click._

"Get in here already!"

And, yes, he had the liquor bottles and shot glasses out again.

They sat in a circle and everyone poured themselves a shot and awaited further instructions.

"This time the game we're playing is a little different. Describe Your Sex Life Using Only Song Titles. Anyone who chokes or gives an answer that doesn't make sense has to take a shot."

Rodolphus, who was sitting to Voldemort's immediate left, started the game with, "Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic."

They went clockwise around the circle from there.

Bellatrix went next with, "You Shook Me All Night Long."

"Wait and Bleed."

Greyback's answer was followed by a moment of stunned silence.

Then it was Snape's turn.

"She Works Hard For The Money."

Bellatrix snickered at the idea of Snape with hookers.

Then Narcissa, who couldn't think of anything to say, was the first to take a shot.

"Cold As Ice," Lucius said, and no one doubted it.

And as for the Dark Lord himself...

"Addicted."

Then it was Rodolphus's turn again.

"Love Me Two Times."

And Bellatrix.

"Nights in White Satin."

Everyone cringed when Greyback's turn came again.

"Head Like A Hole."

And they thought they were cringing _before_ he said anything...

"Ex-girlfriend," Snape continued the game.

Narcissa choked again when her turn came and had to take another shot.

"Love Like Winter," Lucius said sadly.

After a moment's thought, Voldemort said, "The Fire Inside."

And Rodolphus played off the Dark Lord's answer with another Bob Seger classic: "The Fire Down Below."

With a wicked half-smile, Bellatrix said, "Spicy Marmalade."

Greyback went with a relatively tame answer this time.

"She Hates Me."

"Blind Game Again," Snape said.

For the third time, Narcissa struggled for an answer. This time she came up with: "Say I'm Sorry."

This time Lucius couldn't come with an answer fast enough and had to take his first shot of the evening.

"Addicted," Voldemort said.

"You said that before," Rodolphus pointed out.

"Different artist," the Dark Lord explained. "The first time I meant the song by Simple Plan, this time I meant the one by Saving Abel. But I'll drink anyway, if it makes you feel better..."

And Rodolphus longed to say _You know what would really make me feel better? If you'd quit screwing my wife._ But you can't just walk up to the Dark Lord and ask him to please quit screwing your wife. You just can't.

What he did say was, "Down By The Water's Edge."

And Bellatrix continued with, "Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off."

"Red Hot Moon," Greyback said.

"Amphetamines." Was Snape's answer. They made him drink, on the grounds of that not making sense.

Narcissa said, "Think Twice."

Lucius followed with, "Apologize."

"I'm Too Sexy," said Voldemort. No one challenged him over that one, although he could tell that all the other men in the room wanted to.

"Take It Off," Rodolphus said.

"Hit Me With Your Best Shot." And Bellatrix added to her answer in a stage whisper, "And I mean that literally."

"Chainsaw Massacre," said Greyback.

Moment of silence.

"I Kissed a Girl and I Liked It," Narcissa slurred drunkenly.

Lucius sighed and downed his shot without even trying to come up with anything. He just really needed the alcohol right now.

And they continued like that for quite a while with no one ending up really wasted at all.

That's not to say that no one threw up, after some of Greyback's answers...

- end -

**Reviews: lol?**


End file.
